


Love like a rose

by Harukyuties



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idol Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, JaeDo, M/M, dojae, florist doyoung, whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukyuties/pseuds/Harukyuties
Summary: Doyoung is willing to wait for the right moment where Jaehyun will finally say the three words, eight letters.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Love like a rose

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a section in WayV Dream Plan ep 4 where Lucas and Xiaojun went rose picking. 
> 
> \- English is not my first language  
> \- Sorry if there are grammar mistakes

Doyoung knew what he had gotten himself into when he agreed to go on a date with the famous soloist, Korea’s It Boy, Jeong Jaehyun. He knew he was fucked when he gave Jaehyun a small bouquet of roses on the day they made it official. 

But he did not regret it at all. 

If he was given a chance to go back and relive the moment, he would make the same decision of accepting Jaehyun’s offer on a date and making it official. 

No amount of money would make him rethink his decision.

He loves Jaehyun and Jaehyun loves him.

Both of them dearly love each other. Nothing will go wrong. Right? 

Perhaps Doyoung was moving too fast. Perhaps he was overthinking about their situation. Doyoung was too optimistic about their relationship. Yes, they went on lots of dates but not all of them are perfect. Sometimes, they need to cut it short because of Jaehyun's sudden impromptu schedule. Sometimes, their dates are short. Just a quick meet up and Jaehyun had to go. Sometimes, their dates end on an awkward note as Jaehyun’s fans are chasing them down the street and Jaehyun has no choice but to grab Doyoung along, running away from the fans. 

Nonetheless, Doyoung didn’t mind it. He was kind and understanding. He understands Jaehyun’s situation. He knew Jaehyun’s job would be very busy. As long as he gets to see Jaehyun, it’s fine because they love each other. Right?

  
  


✨ 

  
  


“What are you thinking?” Taeyong, Doyoung’s co-worker in the florist shop, also his best friend since diaper asked while working on the new batch of flowers that just came in.

“None of your business.” 

“With that long face, It’s probably Jaehyun again.” Taeyong snickers. 

“Oh, what do you know about it.” Doyoung rolled his eyes, grabbing a bunch of fallen flower petals that Mark just swept into a pile and threw it in his best friend’s face. The shorter just laughed it off and the laughter doubled when Mark pushed Doyoung, making him almost tripped as a revenge for his hard work of sweeping the flower petals that turned into waste.

“Tae… you know how Jaehyun and I have been going out together for a year right?” 

  
“Including the courting, it’s more than two years. Why? Don’t tell me you want to break up? I swear I will end you, Kim Dongyoung.” 

“Not the government name, please. And no, I’m not breaking up with him.” Doyoung sigh.

“Then what is it?” 

“When do you think he’ll say the three words?” Immediately, Taeyong understood Doyoung’s struggle.

“Oh, Doyoung… You shouldn’t be worried about this kind of thing. ” 

Doyoung did not say anything. He just rubs his face with his hands, as if he’s very stressed. But you can’t blame Doyoung. Doyoung is the type of person that needs validation. If he did a great job, he needs someone to praise him and if he did a bad job, he needs someone to tell him that he’s bad. And that’s just it, he needs to feel like he’s valid. 

To Doyoung, every action needs its reason. Hence, Doyoung will and always thinks he’s at fault in his relationship with Jaehyun. Because why would Jaehyun not say those three words when he did nothing wrong. So for Jaehyun to not say it, Doyoung must have done something wrong. 

Doyoung’s way of thinking is twisted and Taeyong doesn’t mind it. He understands. 

“Doyoung, look at this. What flower is this?” 

“It’s a rose. Nothing special.” Doyoung knitted his eyebrows in confusion, not knowing what Taeyong was on about.

“Roses represent love. Oftentimes, people will give roses to their partner as a sign of love.” 

“Yes, I know Taeyong. I gave Jaehyun a bouquet on the day we make it official.” 

“You know, people who pick roses are said to be full of love. Those people will destroy their hands while holding those flowers. That is how they aren’t afraid to be hurt by thorns to give roses to their loved ones because love allows us to be fearless.”

“What are you trying to say?” Doyoung was still clueless.

“You are full of love Doyoung. You have so much love to offer to your friends, your family and of course Jaehyun. You did nothing wrong, you’re not at fault. And you are so brave, so so brave. I’m proud of you.” 

Taeyong pulls Doyoung in for a hug after finishing talking. When Taeyong said he is brave, he really means it because dating an idol is not easy. Taeyong would probably have a breakdown and give up on the relationship if he was dating an idol. He is not as strong as Doyoung and he really admires Doyoung for it. 

Doyoung, albeit still confused, accepted the hug from his best friend because he could really use a hug right now.

“Thank you Taeyong.” Doyoung mumbled into the hug. 

The peacefulness was soon broken when Haechan, the new part-time worker came into the shop, yelling “What is this, a group hug? Let me join!” 

  
  


✨

  
  


“Doie? Are you home?” Jaehyun called out after entering his boyfriend’s apartment. It was quiet and dark when he entered. The only source of light and sound is from a small lamp on the coffee table and a drama playing from the tv. 

There was no answer from Doyoung so Jaehyun walks further into the apartment, placing his sling bag down on the kitchen counter as he walks past it, on his way to the living room where the source of sound and light are. 

Doyoung was nowhere to be seen when Jaehyun scans the living room and he starts to panic. Did someone break into his boyfriend’s apartment? Jaehyun looks around, scanning the perimeter once again and finally his eyes land on the huge lump that was on the couch. 

Why did he not notice it in the first place? Nonetheless, Jaehyun lips quirk up slightly, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping. Jaehyun approaches the couch where his sleeping boyfriend is as quiet as possible, trying to not wake Doyoung up. He sits on the edge of the couch, careful not to sit on any limbs of his boyfriend.

Upon seeing Doyoung’s face up close, Jaehyun’s heart swells in all kinds of emotion. He is happy. Happy to see Doyoung after a long day of work. And lucky. He feels so lucky to be able to call Doyoung his. Jaehyun looks so in love every time he’s with Doyoung that sometimes, his friends especially Johnny will smack him in the head, whining about how he didn’t need to be reminded of his single ass but Jaehyun would just shrug it off and urges the older to confess his undying love for Ten, one of their company’s photographer.

Watching Doyoung sleep, Jaehyun felt at ease. The chaotic feeling and stress he had when working were all gone the moment he sees Doyoung’s face. Jaehyun is caressing Doyoung’s cheeks softly, occasionally fixing his bangs that were falling when he finally stopped his hands at Doyoung’s eyes. Those eyes look red and puffy as if his boyfriend had a crying session.

“What happened? Did he cry?” Jaehyun mumbles under his breath to no one in particular. Eyebrows knitting together, hands still caressing Doyoung’s cheeks, Jaehyun is deep in thought about what could possibly happen for his boyfriend to cry because Doyoung rarely cries. And when he says rarely, it’s once in a blue moon. Jaehyun has never seen Doyoung cry before. 

Soft whines and grumbling from below him bring Jaehyun back to reality and that’s when he realizes that his hold on Doyoung’s face has awakened the sleeping boy. 

“Jaehyun? Why are you here? It’s so late.” Doyoung slurs, still sleepy as he rubs his eyes to get a clearer view of his eyesight. 

“I came to visit you because I miss you.” 

“But we saw each other yesterday. Was that not enough?” Doyoung chuckles, sitting up so that Jaehyun has more space on the couch.

“Of course it’s not! I miss you every day, every hour, every minute, every second.” Jaehyun whines. Truly different from the image his company gave him, Prince Charming in expectation but a baby in reality and that’s what Doyoung likes about Jaehyun. No playing pretend, just Jaehyun being Jaehyun, a normal boy from Seoul when he’s with Doyoung. 

“Ew, cheesy.” Doyoung laughs out loud, pinching Jaehyun’s cheeks.

“Hey! Anyways, enough about me. Let’s talk about you.” Jaehyun swatted Doyoung’s hands away from his cheeks then proceeded to hold them in his hands.

“What’s there to talk about me?”

“How about you tell me why you cried?” 

“What?” Doyoung blurts out too fast that it seems suspiciously odd. He even avoided eye contact with Jaehyun, eyes landing everywhere but not on Jaehyun. 

“Your eyes, Doie.” Jaehyun sighs, squeezing Doyoung’s hand that was in his hold as if telling him that it’s fine, that he can tell him anything.

“My eyes? What happened to my eyes?” 

“It’s red, hyung. Why did you cry?”

“It’s nothing Jae… Don’t worry about it.” Doyoung says it’s nothing, but feelings can’t lie. The older wears his heart on his sleeves and Jaehyun knows it’s not nothing. It’s something. 

Jaehyun can see the same glimmer of hope in Doyoung’s eyes when he tells him the three words, eight letters and expects the younger to say it back only to receive nothing. Jaehyun saw the same glimmer of hope but it seems like it’s slowly disappearing.

Jaehyun’s mind went into panic mode for a split second. All kinds of bad thoughts came flying into his brain. “Is he giving up?” 

Jaehyun knew right then that maybe it is time for it.

“Doie, is this what I think it is?” Jaehyun smiles warmly, dimples appearing.

“It’s okay. I told you I’m willing to wait right? Don’t force your-” Doyoung didn’t get to finish what he was saying and was cut off by Jaehyun. “I love you.” 

Those three words, eight letters, finally out of Jaehyun’s mouth seems like a whisper flying past his ears. It was all too sudden and it stirred up something in Doyoung. Butterflies are flying around in his stomach just like the first time they met. 

Doyoung was surprised. He did not expect the younger to blurt it out so easily like this. He was staring into space, blanking out still trying to process what he just heard.

“I love you.” Jaehyun repeated and Doyoung finally released a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. It was as if a burden had finally lifted off his shoulder. His shoulder drop, relaxing, no longer tense up. He was feeling all kinds of emotions and tears that were pooling around his eyes, waiting to fall any moment finally fall. It was happy tears. Happy tears trailing down his cheeks. 

“I’m crying again.” Doyoung chuckles, wiping the tears with his long sleeve shirt.

“I’m sorry for making you cry.” Jaehyun said even if it’s not his fault. It’s actually no one’s fault. Not Doyoung nor Jaehyun. 

For a few minutes, they just basked in the silence with Jaehyun occasionally reaching out to wipe Doyoung’s tears.

“Stay tonight?” Doyoung asked after he calms down, no big fat tears rolling down his face. 

  
“I’m not planning to leave anyway.” Jaehyun whispers, placing a soft kiss on Doyoung’s temple and cuddling him up in his arms. 

Love is a complicated yet beautiful concept. You can’t force love, you don’t look for love because when the right time comes, love will find you. It will come to you as the best thing that ever happens in your life. So in the meanwhile, love yourself first. Love yourself before you love someone. Once you meet the right person at the right place, at the right time, love will automatically come to you. 

  
  


✨

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is my best work but I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are much appreciated :))


End file.
